Hug
by Optimus-gun
Summary: Sebuah pelukan dari Hyunbin untuk Minhyun. Kwon Hyunbin. Hwang Minhyun. Komuprime. Minhyunbin. GS!Minhyun. Fem!Minhyun. AU!Lokal. Wanna One. JBJ.


**Kwon Hyunbin.**

 **Hwang Minhyun.**

..

..

 **Support : Kim Jonghyun, Kang Dongho, Kim Taedong, Jung Sewoon.**

..

..

..

..

 **BRAK**

"siapa kepala koordinator keamanan?!"

Hwang Minhyun menyapu seluruh wajah panitia yang hadir di ruang sekretariat OSIS malam itu dengan mata tajamnya yang nyalang.

Dengan ragu, Kim Taedong mengacungkan tangannya.

"jelasin ke saya. Gimana bisa ada lima pendatang illegal masuk ke pensi?!"

Taedong menunduk saat minhyun menyemburkan amarahnya kembali.

"taedong. Denger saya gak?!"

"nyeon"

Minhyun teralih pada Kim Jonghyun, si ketua OSIS sekaligus ketua pelaksana acara pensi, yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya.

"udah malem. Evaluasi hari ini, digabung aja sama besok. Kasian anak-anak"

Minhyun mengkesah keras mendengar ucapan jonghyun.

"rapat saya bubarkan"

Jonghyun mengambil alih.

Setelahnya, para peserta rapat malam itu, membubarkan diri dalam diam.

Karena kalau mereka berisik, takut membuka segel rubah berekor sembilan yang terkurung di dalam diri minhyun.

"nyeon. Balik bareng, gak?"

Minhyun menatap Kang Dongho dan kekasihnya, Jung sewoon yang ada didalam rangkulan pemuda kang itu. Minhyun tersenyum samar.

"makasih. Tapi, enggak usah, dong. Ogah gue jadi laler lo sama sewoon"

Dongho menatap jengah lalu beralih pada sewoon. Senyumnya terkembang saat mendapati pipi gadis kelas 1-2 itu bersemu setelah mendengar kalimat minhyun.

Dongho pun mengusak pucuk kepala sewoon dengan senyum gemas lalu merengkuhnya.

"serius nih? Mumpung gua, lagi bawa mobil"

Minhyun mengangguk.

"gak usah. Jonghyun juga tadi nawarin. Tapi gue tolak. Kalian balik aja. Gue masih mau disini"

Dongho mendekat pada minhyun lalu mengusap surai jelaga sebatas dada minhyun yang tergerai itu seraya menghela nafas.

"jangan dipikirin banget, nyeon. Besok kan masih bisa lagi, kita bahas masalah keamanan hari ini"

Minhyun menghela nafas perlahan.

"iya, dong. Gak gue pikirin, kok. Gue mau beres-beres ruangan doang, sebentar"

Dongho menatap kawan sejak kecilnya itu dengan datar.

Membuat gadis yang masih dirangkul oleh dongho, mengusak tas punggung biru tuanya. Mengeluarkan sebatang coklat yang langsung ia sodorkan pada minhyun.

"dimakan coklatnya ya, kak minhyun. Kali aja, kak minhyun lebih tenang"

Dongho menatap sewoon. Begitu juga dengan minhyun. Ada hening yang merengkuh sampai akhirnya sodoran coklat sewoon diterima oleh minhyun.

Minhyun melempar senyum tulus pada kekasih sahabatnya itu.

"makasih ya, sewoon"

Dongho mengusak pucuk kepala sewoon lagi.

"ya udah. Gue sama sewoon balik dulu, ya. Kalo mau jemput, telepon si Daniel aja. Pasti tuh anak jam segini udah leha-leha dirumah"

Minhyun mengangguk lagi.

Setelah dongho dan sewoon pergi, minhyun pun sendirian didalam ruang OSIS.

Ia pun memutar kursinya, menghadap jendela.

Dan matanya menatap jauh ke langit lewat jendela di pojok ruangan tersebut.

 **CKLEK**

Suara pintu yang terbuka, bergema di dalam ruangan karena hening. Membuat minhyun berjengit karenanya.

"siapa?"

Sesosok lelaki tinggi bersurai jelaga menampakkan dirinya di ambang pintu ruang OSIS. Spontan, minhyun menegakkan tubuhnya yang tengah duduk di kursi kebesaran jonghyun.

"hyunbin?"

Kwon Hyunbin tersenyum saat minhyun merapal namanya.

"ngapain kamu belom pulang?"

Hyunbin pun melangkah. Mendekat pada minhyun dan ikut menatap langit lewat jendela sambil berdiri.

"mau nemenin kak minhyun"

Minhyun mendongak. Menatap lelaki teman sekelas sewoon itu dengan alis yang hampir menyatu.

"ngapain nemenin aku? Aku kan gak minta"

Hyunbin merunduk. Menatap minhyun dengan senyum lalu perlahan berjongkok.

"tapi. Kamu lagi butuh orang, buat nemenin kamu"

Hyunbin menyisir surai jelaga minhyun.

"butuh orang, buat dengerin kamu"

Lalu matanya menatap lekat lensa pure hazel kembar minhyun.

"butuh orang, buat nemenin kamu nangis. Karena, gara-gara masalah ini, pasti bikin kamu ngerasa payah jadi senior"

Hyunbin merubah posisinya yang berjongkok menjadi berlutut. Lalu tangannya mencengkram lembut tangan minhyun.

"aku temenin kamu nangis, kak"

Dengan itu, minhyun menabrakkan tubuhnya pada tubuh hyunbin. Hyunbin pun menyambutnya dengan senyum tipis sembari membalas pelukan minhyun dengan tak kalah erat.

"aku kesel, bin!"

"iya. Aku tau"

"aku kasian sama jonghyun tadi"

"kenapa?"

"tadi dia kena marah pak seokhoon, bin. Aku gak tau darimana pak seokhoon tau kalo ada pendatang illegal ke pensi"

"terus?"

"aku belom pernah liat, pak seokhoon marah besar gitu. Apalagi ke jonghyun, bin"

"iya"

"siapa sih yang jaga di bagian _ticketing_ sama _checking_? Kenapa bisa kecolongan gitu?! Kalo satu orang sih mending. Ini lima orang sekaligus!! Bayangin coba, bin! Gimana aku gak kesel?! Kasian jonghyun yang kena marah langsung sama pak seokhoon tau!"

Hyunbin mengeratkan dekapannya saat tangis minhyun mulai sedikit tidak terkontrol.

"iya, kak. Nanti aku coba tanya-tanya sama taedong"

Minhyun mengurai dekapannya.

"tapi abis kamu tanyain si taedong, langsung cerita sama aku"

Hyunbin mengusap jejak airmata diwajah ayu kekasihnya tersebut.

"siap, bu waketu"

Minhyun pun menenangkan isakannya sembari mengatur nafasnya yang menderu.

"ya udah. Kita pulang, yuk. Udah mau jam sebelas nih. Kasian mama. Pasti khawatir, kamu jam segini belom pulang, yang"

Minhyun pun menatap jam dinding yang tergantung diatas papan struktur keanggotaan OSIS. Dan menemukan kebenaran ucapan hyunbin.

Ia pun bangkit lalu mengambil tasnya yang ada di samping meja kerja jonghyun. Tak lupa memasukkan coklat pemberian sewoon ke dalam tas punggung abu-abu muda tersebut.

"nih. Pake jaketnya dulu. Aku lagi bawa motor. Mobilnya dibawa sama mas soonyoung soalnya"

Minhyun pun menerima jaket yang disodorkan hyunbin dan hyunbin tersenyum saat melihat jaket bomber navy-nya terlihat kebesaran saat dipakai kekasihnya tersebut.

Lalu setelahnya, kedua pasangan itu pun keluar dari ruang OSIS dengan hyunbin yang merangkul erat minhyun.

..

..

"bin?"

"eum?"

Minhyun pun mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya yang bersarang di sepanjang pinggang kokok hyunbin.

"makasih udah nemenin aku nangis, bin"

Hyunbin terkekeh lalu merengkuh kepala minhyun lantas menghujaminya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan, hingga membuat si empunya mengekeh kegelian.

"iya. Sama-sama ibu waketu yang terhormat"

..

..

 **END**

..

..

TERIMAKASIH BANYAK UNTUK YANG SUDAH BERKUNJUNG DAN MENYEMPATKAN DIRI UNTUK MEMBACA CERITA INI :"D

Boleh sama minta feedback-nya? ;))


End file.
